


Absolution

by meridian_rose (meridianrose)



Category: The Borgias, The Borgias (2011)
Genre: 3 Sentence Fiction, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-04-16
Updated: 2013-04-16
Packaged: 2017-12-08 16:13:38
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 39
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/763383
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/meridianrose/pseuds/meridian_rose
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>3 sentence ficathon prompt: <a href="http://rthstewart.dreamwidth.org/87903.html?thread=1835615#cmt1835615">
Borgias, Cesare, absolution</a></p>
            </blockquote>





	Absolution

He never wanted to be Cardinal Borgia. His destiny lies in leading armies, not mass. The hypocrisy burns as he dispenses absolution he feels he is utterly unqualified to give, unable to fully believe in, and unworthy of himself.


End file.
